Sourcackle: A Jumanji Fan-Fiction
Hello! I'm Tyler. This is my first fan-fiction, Sourcackle, so it might not be very good. However, please only edit this page if there are grammar errors, or if you are an admin or bureaucrat. Thank You! Chapter 1 "Jessie, look at this!" 12-year old Robert hollered to his sister. It was a cool Autumn day, and the two were walking home from the library. "What is it?" 14-year old Jessie absentmindedly replied, without turning her head. "I think it's a board game! I can't read the title. Here, we'll bring it with us." Jessie stepped back. "No way. That thing is as nasty as a horse stall, and that isn't getting anywhere near ''our house," Jessie demanded, twisting one of her blonde hair locks. "We can play outside," Robert said, lifting it up and carrying it to his bicycle. "I'm not playing that trash," Jessie said rudely. "It's probably filled with worms. Let's go home." Robert was mad. "You haven't been playful or fun at ALL since Mom and Dad got divorced. Can't you take a hint that I need to get my MIND off of it?!" Jessie was shocked by his tone, but came back with an almost as loud remark. "Mom and Dad aren't DIVORCED. They're ''separated." ''"Don't lie to me! Three years apart isn't 'separated'. Don't pretend that you haven't seen the lawyers outside our house, and that Dad has mountains of paperwork to fill out! Now can you play the game?!" Jessie gave in, reluctantly. "OK, Rob. Just this ONE time. And I will NOT have ANY fun." But Robert knew she was tempted to ask what the name of the game was. Robert rubbed off the top of the board game with his shirt sleeve. JUMANJI Chapter 2 Robert dropped the game box on the small glass table, and put his library books down by the lamp. Jessie placed her clutch on her knees, and pinched her nose. "Ugh! It smells AWFUL! Like the ZOO!" she remarked, disgusted. Robert sniffed. "Oh, it just needs to be wiped down." He started watering it off in the sink, with globs of soap. The dirt came off, but the smell was still there. "Let me try," Jessie said. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but no improvement. "Let's just play". They opened up the game. "Mhm....yeah....OK, sounds easy," Robert said. In a flash, a young boy appeared in the room? "What the heck?!" Jessie squeaked in horror. The boy lunged forward, closing the game. "DON'T PLAY THE GAME!!!" "Help!" Robert started to yelp, but the magical boy covered his mouth. He then took out a magical lock and padlocked the box. "Uh, this is kinda awkward. I'm Oscar." The two stared at him in disbelief. "Your welcome for saving your lives." Robert and Jessie still sat pale on the sofa. "Let me explain," Oscar sighed.... In a flash, they were in a random house. Two children, a little younger than Jessie and Robert, were a few yards away from them. They looked up at them. "Oscar, are those the kids that found ''our Jumanji board game?" Jessie didn't care that they said "our". But, she needed something to be mad at. "Who said it was YOURS brat?" Jessie shoved the boy against a wall. "Judy!" he whined. "Let go of Peter, NOW!" Judy screamed. She yanked one of Jessie's braids, but she didn't flinch. She spun around and kicked Judy in the shin. "Stop!" Oscar kept demanding, while unsuccessfully trying to shoot magic sleeping powder on Jessie. "Make your sister stop!" Peter said to Robert. "Shut up!" Robert sneered, needing to get his anger out on something - after all, a freaky magic kid had kidnapped them and took them to a house of idiots. Robert lunged on Peter, slamming his face back and forth. Meanwhile, a bloody-nosed Judy was squealing and uselessly flailing her arms at Jessie, who was clearly winning. WHACK! "ple-ple-please, please sto-" Smash! Then, Jessie became very sleepy, and yawned twice, before going to sleep. Oscar had hit her with sleeping powder. Judy and Peter and Oscar were all in shock, leaving Robert to drag Jessie out of the house. But Robert started feeling sleepy too..... Chapter 3 Robert and Jessie awoke, tied to a chair. Oscar was looming over them. "Help!" they shouted. "Only when you promise not to start being a maniac again!" Oscar grinned. "We promise," Jessie reluctantly sighed. Oscar flashed lightning at the ropes, instantly untying them. Robert stood up. "Wait, if this is your game, why was it in our house?" Oscar face-palmed. "Van Pelt," he murmured. "He somehow escaped from Jumanji, and hid the game in the woods." "Chan Seatbelt?" Robert inquired. "Van...Pelt." "Qwan Selk?" "VAN.....PELTTTTT!" Two hours afterwards, everything was explained to Jessie and Robert. "Wow," Jessie whispered. "Cool!" Robert breathed. "Wait...So you have to go rescue Alan? But why should he get out?" "Because he's saved our lives more than once," Judy said, angrily glaring at Jessie, putting another piece of gauze against her bloodstained nose. "Well, let's go!" Oscar said. "Wait, I don't even have my cell phone!" Jessie panicked. "Let alone my Katie Perry purse!" But before she could finish, they were whizzed away to the land of Jumanji. Chapter 4 Judy, Peter and Oscar rushed forward into the jungle. "What's wrong with you? Wait for us!" Jessie hollered. The two rushed after the three advanced explorers. "STOP!" Robert demanded. They stopped in their tracks, and looked back. "Wait for us!" they said, panting. Oscar threw a banana milkshake at Judy. "UGH! No more jokes for a week!" Judy said furiously. "Are you ever serious for once? Take a hint, Oscar!" Oscar looked hurt. But with a swish of his hands, a jumbo-sized cookie was on Judy's face. "Hhhhhhbhhmhxyjbdghbdsgh!" she muffled. "I'll take it off when we find Alan," Oscar promised. There were two breathing holes in the cookie for Judy to breathe out of. "Finally, the brat clams it," Robert said. "Watch it or I'll turn you into a clown!" Oscar replied, at much as he hated Judy's nagging only he could torment and annoy them. "No clowns..." Peter said sharply. "Awww but I love clowns!" Oscar whined. "No clowns, no turning people into babies and no Screwy squirrel!" Peter listed the following things he couldn't do. "Dimple faced dim wit!" Jessie murmured to herself. Couldn't the kid take anything seriously?! "YAAAH!" "What the heck was that?!" Robert squealed. He was cut off, as a gigantic man crashed into him, on a vine. "Sorry kiddo," Alan smiled. "So, Oscar, can we leave now?" "Sure! I want a Graham cracker....." "This is Alan?" Jessie said, unsure. "Yeah," Peter replied, absentmindedly. "RAR!" They all turned around and screamed (except for Judy, the cookie blocked her voice), as a lion charged at them! "Run!" Barked Alan, they didn't need to be told twice. "Uh why does Judy have a cookie for a face?" Alan asked wincing. "Oh yeah..." Oscar with a swish of his pen the cookie vanished, Judy could talk again. "You are so annoying!" Judy yelled at Oscar wanting to throttle him. "And you don't know when to keep your opinions to yourself!" Oscar snapped back, "Thanks to you Mudboy nearly killed us because you had to be a bossmonster! No one asked for your advice so zip it!" The lion leaped after Judy. She tried to look for a tree or large rock to climb, but she was doomed. The lion brought her down and mercilessly thrashed her flesh. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she helplessly yelped, as a tiger came and gnawed her neck. Peter tried to go and save her, but they held him back. "It's too late." Oscar tried his hardest to look sad, but it was just too much. He burst out laughing, and rolled on the ground. Water sprayed from his eyes, as Cookieface-Judy was mauled (Oscar made her a cookie face once more) and was quickly joined by Alan, Robert, Peter and Robert and his sister, as Judy slowly suffered. Chapter 5 The Group mourned the loss of Judy. Peter was in tears being comforted by his pal Alan, Oscar felt guilty that his last words to her were in anger over annoying Mudboy again and Robert and Jessie couldn't care less. "Gee well that's the last of that brat!" Robert sighed with relief. "Yeah she's so demanding! Peter don't do this! Don't do that! Eat your vegetables!" Jessie agreed doing a chat chat hand gesture. "Hey stop it! Sniff. She was my sister!" Peter sniffled as he tried to yell between tears. "Yeah show some compassion!" Oscar said sharply. "What do you care, you're the one that kept turning her into a cookie." Jessie replied. "She's still his sister! I may hate her nagging him but I would never wish for her to die!" Oscar yelled. "Why can't you bring her back freak?" Robert asked. "Hey! Don't call me that!" Oscar said annoyed. "What? Freak?" Robert replied deliberately. "I'm warning you..." Oscar said lowering his voice. "Ohhhh I'm so scared..." Robert retorted. "Stop it you two! Why do you have to be such Jerks?" Alan snapped. "Shut up!" Jessie hissed. "Judy's dead, suck it up. We need to figure out how to escape from the lion and tiger. Any suggestions?" "How about we use one of us as bait?" Robert said, impatiently. "Stop being a smart aleck. Do you have any suggestions, Oscar?" Oscar was asleep, on his feet, snoring like thunder. Jessie snapped her fingers in his face. "Whuh?" he woke up. "I just had a dream about I ate a spinach pop tart!" Jessie made a face-palm. "Maybe Robert's right. All you do is clown around." Oscar growled annoyed, now he was in a bad mood. The group continued moving lest the lion caught up. They then came to some long grass that had to be pushed aside to get past. Peter parted the long grass like a pair of curtains when suddenly the most peculiar sight greeted them, they had just accidentally disturbed the Manjis having an afternoon bath (like in episode 4 Ransom of the Redhead), the Manjis scream and threw their bars of soap and shampoo bottles at them. "Whoops! Wrong bush!" Peter blushed as he shut the grass back together before being beaned with a shampoo bottle. After a few hours of running, the small group stopped at a waterfall. "Let's rest," Oscar said, fanning himself with a leaf. "Anybody want an octopus?" "Wha-" Before Robert can escape, Oscar throws an octopus on his face. "YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "Hey that's kind of funny," Jessie chuckled. "How the heck is this funny?!" Robert squeaked, as the tentacles wrapped around his neck. "Oscar, release him now!" Allan demanded. "As you wish..." Oscar said in the voice of Darth Vader. "Let him go!" Peter hollered. "If you do......" Just then, Van Pelt appeared in the bushes. Whizz! Boom! "Have a good afterlife my pretty!" Van Pelt laughed as he aimed his gun at Jessie's face..... But suddenly monkeys attacked Van Pelt! "Now's our time to run!" Alan explained, they didn't need to be told twice, they ran as far as they could. Chapter 6 That night, no one could sleep. Peter couldn't because he lost his sister; the rest couldn't sleep because they were so happy about Judy's fate. "Finally!" Alan cried, tears of joy streaming off his muddy face. "The brat that couldn't clam it has passed on!" Peter glared at him. "Unfortunately," Alan lamely added. "We should probably try to go to sleep now," Jessie said, laying down in the grass. Out of nowhere (again), the bushes started to part. Three women stepped out between them, bows and arrows drawn. "A mis tom betraçe," one said to the other. "I'm assuming that translates to "kill them"?" Robert cringed. A few whizzing sounds, and then pitch black. Robert woke up. "Jessie, I just had the most horrible dre-" He looked around. It wasn't a dream. They were in a cage, being pulled by zebras. The zebras had no hooves. "Whaaa?" he moaned. The others awoke too. "Oh great," Alan grimly whispered. "These people are part of the Cinidawiaja Tribe," Peter explained, reading Robert and Jessie's blank looks. "Piën Vîñmœl!" one of the women guarding the rolling cage barked, whipping Peter on the back. "Hey, watch it, you freaky old lady!" he griped. "We need to get out," Oscar shivered, serious for once. "They're going to feed us to the hyenas." To be continued... Chapter 7 "Piën Viñmœl!" Barked the women, this time it was Oscar who got whipped, the whip stung his back like a red hot poker. It was then they realised they picked on the wrong person... Oscar's eyed glowed with a fiery aura and his voice layered as if he was two people talking at once. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me!" He snarled as his dark side took over. He floated in mid air and his hair spiked up and shone with a yellow glow as he turned super saiyan. Peter for the first time in two days smiled a wicked grin. "Now you guys are toast!" He smirked, no one who angered Oscar lived for very long. Oscar magically formed some red dust in his hand and hurled it at the woman's face. Her skin turned light green and she fell to the ground, fainting. Oscar formed two baseballs and threw them at two other women, hitting them perfectly in the foreheads. The both fainted too. Alan tried to pick the lock. "Allow me," Oscar said, and popped it off with a magically formed hammer. Jessie ran out, but out of nowhere, an eight foot tall man grabbed her and tied her to a branch. At that moment, a pebble from a slingshot hit Oscar on the cheek. He stood frozen for a moment, then dropped to the ground. In a flash, three members of the tribe pushed Alan, Peter and Robert back into the cage. They tried to barrel through them, but they had spears, so they were forced to cower back in the corner. "He's alive," Alan sighed in relief, feeling Oscar's pulse. "But his powers will be temporarily gone when he awakes in a few hours." Two boys squeezed Oscar's body through the bars and carried him away. "Jessie!" Robert wailed, as several members of the tribe carried her away. "Mįñt gē tripînåshjh!" a man barked, pushing Robert away from the bars. The tribe herded the three out of the cage and brought them to the village, a quarter mile away. "Dī tōmea," the children of the tribe kept repeating. "I'm assuming that means, 'kill them', right?" Robert murmured to Peter. "I dunno," Peter, in a daze, replied. "Stílchę!" the man yelled, slapping Robert across the face. They were then brought to a giant hole in the ground, with a dozen other people in it. They were then brutally pushed in, almost breaking their legs. Alan was crying, but Robert and Peter were just stunned. The burning heat was like a frying pan, and Robert was certain he was the color of mud after a horrible hour of it. It was a relief when the sunset occurred and night came. The guard, an older member of the tribe, left his post. On his way, he threw a potato into the ditch, and everyone except Alan, Robert and Peter attacked it like savage wolves. By the time they had all stuffed down a little bit, a dark haired female prisoner had lost in eye. "She's been here so long, that she's lost her mind," Peter whispered. The woman didn't even notice her injury and ate some potato skin off the ground like a pig. "Luckily, we haven't been here as long as the rest," a girl about Peter's age said. Her blonde hair was in a ragged ponytail, and was sitting next to a dark haired boy with smeared glasses. Robert was frightened by their haggardly looks, but didn't let himself scoot away. "I'm Robert," he said. "This is Peter and Alan.....how....when....how long have you been here?" "Two weeks," she said, tears in her eyes. "I've heard that the dark haired lady," the boy sitting next to her spoke, pointing his chin at the eyeless woman, "that she's been here four years. She's too weak to be a slave, and the hyenas won't get protein from her." "They really do feed us to hyenas?!" Robert almost yelled in terror. "Sssshhh," the girl hissed. "They might come and whip you. We don't know for sure.....what they feed us too, anyway. Every week, two of us are missing. Sometimes we find scraps of hair and clothing in the soup they give us. They've tried to feed them back to us, but me and Gabriel never do it. I'm Terry, by the way." "Uh huh," Robert said, about to ask another question. "Aha!" said Alan. "I have great news! I feel something in me....something magical." "What?!" asked Peter, bewildered. "Oscar must have done something before he passed out! He....he's given me some power...." "Why just you?" Peter griped. "Oh, just shut up you termite," Robert snapped, rolling his eyes. Peter tried to punch him, but Robert ducked, and his dust smashed into the hard dirt wall. "Stop it!" Alan demanded, separating them immediately. "I feel as if....I can translate the people's language." "What do you mean magic?" Terry questioned. "Let's test the theory," Alan whispered. "Everyone be quiet.....there are two boys taking a night stroll....see them over there?" A few people looked, and saw the too boys chatting in what seemed like gibberish. "Aha," Alan smiled. "I knew it. The brown eyed one said that the weather is colder then usual. That green eyed one said that it gets colder every........" "Just skip that part. Get to something juicy!" ordered Peter. Alan listened for a moment. "One just said that he can't wait for the feast tomorrow........and can't wait to see how the hyenas like human taste! We gotta get out of here!" "Get a hold of yourself!" ordered Robert. "We can try to dig through the mud wall. Everybody, start digging. "I've been here five months," a woman said, "and you think I haven't tried that?" "It's impossible to dig with fingers," Robert agreed. "But, maybe we could find something to use as a scoop...." "All the sticks that have fallen in here are the size of ants," Gabriel said. "Ever thought of trying to dig for a rock," asked Peter, scraping the ground lightly, and found a rock the size of a stick of butter. "We have to find more. Or else we'll be hyena meat tomorrow." "They haven't fed me to the hyenas for years," the eyeless woman croaked. "Why work to find a rock, when I know they'll just take one of you. It's quite comfortable here." Robert glared at her. "I'll prove you wrong." Chapter 8 Oscar woke up in the middle of the jungle, Alan and the others were now long gone. Oscar expected based on the ambush they had been recaptured and taken to wherever those gibberish talking tribesmen lived. He tried to summon a pink hippo ballerina but nothing happened. "Uh? Something has shortened out my powers!" He gasped. He realised it would be suicidal to try to rescue Alan and the others without his powers so he retreated back to a safe house for the night. ---- Oscar arrived at his treehouse luxury 5 star hotel and went to his bedroom. He changed into his pyjamas and summoned his friends Teddy the teddy bear, Clownja scribble and Dino. Teddy was a living cartoon furry teddy bear like creature with orange and yellow fur. The yellow fur was on his face, stomach, paws and he had a yellow tail. He had a big black round shiny wet nose like Screwy Squirrel's or Dudley Puppy's. His favourite thing to do was sniff people's butts and crotches. Clownya was a cartoon clown thing. He had a big round shiny red nose and two flat teeth like Dale's from Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers. He also had a mass of spikey blond hair with three brown spots. He currently had taken the form of a jack-in-a-box. Scribble was a cartoon baby with a big round head, two small black eyes, a button nose and one lonely hair on his head. He wore clothe diapers. Dino was a cartoon yellow diplodocus like dinosaur but had green stegosaurus like spines and a big goofy snout. Like Peter he was always getting into messy, sticky situations. These were Oscar’s “permanent” powers. Those are the things that he can always be able to make, even if his powers get drained. Oscar then went to sleep, cuddled up with his little buddies. Chapter 9 Judy’s eyes flickered opened, and she gasped. Her face was no longer a cookie. She was covered in mud and alone. “Oscar? Peter? Alan? Jessie? Robert?” The only answers were the crickets and animals nearby. She tried to get up, but she was stuck firmly in place. “Ugh,” she groaned. She remembered what had happened when the lion had attached her. She same a flash of light blue and then zilch. Judy sighed. Just then, a group of people rushed through the woods. Judy almost called for help, but they had swords and markings over their faces. Cinidawiaja, she thought. Wait, how do I know who that tribe is? Nobody ever told me... Judy’s mind began to flood with knowledge that just appeared out of nowhere. What the heck is going on?! She felt like Oscar. She smelled like Oscar. She tasted like Oscar - just kidding ;). Judy now realized that she had Oscar’s powers. Out of nowhere, the tribe members approached her. “Inspecio elen TACHTENZUMI!!!” “Don’t kill me!” she begged, holding up her hands. “Release her,” said a voice behind them. Judy stared in horror at the woman before her. She looked like Leni Loud, in a light blue cloak. “Hello,” she whispered. “I am BlueKraid.” However it was actually Oscar, he had disguised himself. He turned back to normal and was carrying a sign with a picture of Leni Loud on it. "Actually it's me, Cookieface. You're alive then?" asked Oscar/BlueKraid. "I think so... If you had anything to do with that lion-" "No! That wasn't me! That was-" Oscar was about to explain. "It was me!" said a mysterious voice. Dun-dun-dun! A toad hopped out of a bush. “It was you?” Oscar asked. “No. I’m just a regular Jumanji citizen.” “It was me!” boomed a voice once more. A wizard lept out of a tree. “That voice wasn’t me. Do you know where I can get a cheeseburger around here?” he asked in a silly tone. “You have got to be freakin’ kidding me!” Judy groaned. "Enough! Show yourself!" Oscar yelled, growing impatient. "Very well..." said what looked like a yoshi. Then it turned into a cat, then a taco that pooped ice cream. "I am, Tyler Crusher!" There was lightning for some reason to suit the dramatic mood. "I set that lion on you, you cookie face!" With a wave of his(?) hands Judy was instantly a cookie face again. She made a muffled sound. "Hey! Quit that! Only I can do that her!" Oscar yelled. He returned Judy back to normal. She gasped for breath. Judy breathing heavily "Thanks... I guess," Judy said, gasping for air. She couldn't believe she was thanking Ratboy and his stupid hairdo. Then it turned into a 7 foot tall chipmunk with a Mohawk. “Just kidding. My name is Julian, King of Chipmunks. I’m a shape shifter.” “Yeah that’s great. Now go jump in a lake,” Judy demanded. “Hmmm....” it said, scratching its chin. “I’m going to kidnap you.” “Wha-“ He grabbed Judy, stufffed her in his cheeks and ran away. “Run like heck!” it told itself. “Judy! Don’t worry I’ll find you and save you!” Oscar yelled. Then he swallowed a gallon of orange juice and took a nap. Chapter 10 Peter, Alan, Robert and the other prisoners were digging up rocks with only their hands. As such, their hands soon became very sore and bleeding as they struggled to dig through the hard ground. "This is no good! We need tools, like a shovel!" said Peter. "And where are we going to find a shovel, brainiac?" Robert asked harshly. "Ok, bad idea, but we need something, we can't continue digging with just our hands!" "Why don't you just shut up, Pipsqueak?!" Jessie threw a rock at him. "Ow!" Jessie had been thrown into the pit an hour ago, and it only took them five minutes to continue their bickering. "Hey, now stop that!" Alan yelled. However Robert and Jessie didn't find him at all intimidating. They just made faces at him. Suddenly the guards arrived. They were too stupid to notice the pit was now a few inches deeper. "Ghæ, łzoagé!" said a guard as he poured in Freshly roasted zebra hooves. "Oh! Zebra hooves! Our favourite!" A prisoner said weakly. The prisoners ate the zebra hooves except Peter, Alan, Robert and Jessie. They thought the idea of eating zebra hooves was stupid. “How can you eat that trash?” Jessie inquired, disgusted. “How can you not?” one woman said. “It’s soooooo good!” Jessie threw up. After the prisoners had finished the zebra hooves they discarded the hard outer parts. The cuticles themselves. Peter had an idea. "These would make handy shovels," said Peter as he began digging. "Good idea, Peabuddy!" Alan replied as he picked up a hoof and began digging with it. "Whatever... You idiots do all the work, I'm having a nap..." said Jessie with a yawn. "Me too, have fun losers!" Robert curled up and went to sleep in the corner. "Fine... aren't you lot gonna help?" Peter sighed before asking the other prisoners. "What's the point? We're happy down here." said the blind woman. To be continued.... �� Category:Fan-fictions Category:Series